<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rankaisija by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614375">Rankaisija</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Argus olisi luultavasti antanut aikaa sitten periksi ja kadonnut linnasta, ellei hänen elämässään olisi ollut yhtä valopilkkua.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argus Filch/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rankaisija</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vanha ficci vuodelta 2005, postaan tämänkin tänne arkistoon. Ficci sijoittuu rinnakkaistodellisuuteen, sillä Dumbledore tuli rehtoriksi ennenmmin kuin Voro vaksiksi. Kiitos huomiosta Lumenille! Kiitos myös zsanyalle betauksesta :)</p><p>Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088081">Parempaa</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Argus Voro oli tyytymätön.</p><p>Vuosi vuoden jälkeen Tylypahkaan tulvi uusia oppilaita, jotka tulivat näennäisesti opiskelemaan velhoutta. Mutta Argus tiesi, että todellisuudessa nuoret huligaanit tulivat hulluttelemaan, rikkomaan sääntöjä, paukuttelemaan ilotulitteita, jopa kiusaamaan hänen rakasta Norriskaansa. Opiskelu oli vain tekosyy, koko koulu oli kuin Sekon pilapuodin kenttäkoe. Nuoriso sai mellastaa kuin pellossa, eikä rehtori antanut hänen tehdä juuri mitään parantaakseen tilannetta! Oppilaille jaettiin vain naurettavia jälki-istunnon irvikuvia, joissa he joutuivat korkeintaan kiillottamaan palkintopystejä. Aivan kuin uppiniskaiset jungmannit siitä mitään oppisivat!</p><p>Ah, toista oli ennen, kun Arguksella vielä oli lupa viedä parkuvat, pelokkaat nulikat alas tyrmiin ja roikottaa heitä kahleissa muutaman tunnin ajan. Heidän huutonsa olivat olleet mannaa Arguksen korville. Ah, kuinka hän olikaan tuntenut suurta tyydytystä haistaessaan pelon vandaalinalkujen täristessä niin että kettingit kalisivat. Ne olivat olleet hänen huippuhetkiään! Silloin elämä oli maittanut; paha sai aina palkkansa, ja hän oli nauttinut ansaitsemaansa pelonsekaista kunnioitusta nuorten keskuudessa. Siinäpähän olivat oppineet, että ihmisellä saattoi olla valtaa ilman sitä typerää taikakeppiäkin.</p><p>Sitten rehtoriksi oli valittu ärsyttävän kiltti ja hyväluontoinen Dumbledore, joka ei sallinut minkään näköistä fyysistä kontaktia oppilaisiin. Mitä hyötyä oli antaa jälki-istuntoja, joita oppilaat eivät pelänneet? Eihän kukaan arvostanut sääntöjä tai kieltoja, jos niiden rikkominen oli helppoa? Ketään ei pelottanut jäädä rikkomuksista kiinni, jos rangaistukset koostuivat leppoisista kävelyretkistä kuutamossa tai pienestä kiillottamisesta palkintohuoneessa. Vorolta oli viety arvovalta. Oppilaat supisivat ja pilkkasivat häntä alinomaa. Nulikat kiusasivat häntä ja lisäsivät hänen työtaakkaansa kantamalla kuraa, sotkemalla paikkoja ja nuuskimalla asioita, jotka eivät heille kuuluneet.</p><p>Argus olisi luultavasti antanut aikaa sitten periksi ja kadonnut linnasta, ellei hänen elämässään olisi ollut yhtä valopilkkua.</p><p>Eräänä päivänä, kymmenisen vuotta sitten, eräs oppilas oli hakeutunut hänen luokseen vapaaehtoisesti, koputtanut ovelle nöyrästi ja suorastaan pyytänyt päästä kahleisiin. Argus oli lyhtyä kantaen johdattanut huppupäisen, vaisun hahmon alas syvimpään tyrmään. Sinne, minne Dumbledoren katse ei yltänyt. Siellä hän säilytti kahleitaan sekä välineitään, joita hän hoiti ja kiillotti päivittäin jutellen niille lempeitä sanoja, joita hän silitti känsäisellä kourallaan. Niin, ne olivat hänen lapsiaan. Saivat hänet ylpeäksi. Tottelivat kevyesti hänen kätensä kosketusta. Ne olivat tuottaneet toivottua kipua hänen vieraalleen, joka oli anellut käyttämään piiskaa, ruoskaa, kerjännyt lyömään lujempaa, huutanut nautinnosta, kun ohut siima oli pureutunut valkoiseen lihaan ja saanut nautinnon aallot hulmahtamaan pitkin vapisevaa, nuorta kehoa. Hän oli kiihottunut silmittömästi jokaisesta iskusta, jokaisesta nöyryyttävästä sanasta, minkä Argus oli hänen kasvoilleen sylkenyt.</p><p>Kyllä, Argus muisti hyvin tunteen, jonka oli tuolloin kokenut. Käynnit eivät olleet loppuneet vieläkään.</p><p>Eräänä syksyisenä iltana tuttu koputus havahdutti Arguksen torkkumasta takkatulen ääressä. Se herätti hänet, vaikka uni oli ollut syvä. Hän hätkähti tokkurastaan ja virnisti irvokkaasti tajutessaan, minkä aika oli. Hän nousi murahtaen ylös ja tarttui lyhtyynsä.</p><p>"Tullaan, tullaan", hän kähähti nilkuttaessaan ovelle. Rasvainen, harmaa tukka oli tarttunut poskeen kiinni hänen nojatessa sohvan selkämykseen. Argus pyyhkäisi suortuvat kärsimättömänä pois tieltä ja tarttui ovenkahvaan. Käytävällä seisoi mustakaapuinen hahmo, joka näytti täsmälleen samalta kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla.</p><p>Argus tunsi voiman tulvahtavan sisälleen. Hän olisi taas mestari. Hän hallitsisi tilannetta. Hän olisi se, joka heiluttaa ruoskaa.</p><p>"Olen rikkonut sääntöjä, rankaise minua", ääni kuiskasi hupun alta.</p><p>Argus virnisti hampaatonta hymyään — olihan tämä parempi kuin ei mitään.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>